Heather's Axe
Heather's Double Axe is Heather's main weapon of choice in Race to the Edge. Design Heather crafted this axe herself, using Windshear's scales for the blades. It is hinged in the middle, letting her fold it in half when not in use. Heather has been seen carrying it on her back. History Following the destruction of her island, Heather made herself the double axe as a means to fight Dagur the Deranged for revenge. She first displayed the axe when she took on the twins in a brief combat session. During some time with Astrid, Heather used it for target practice. Heather later used it during an attack on Dagur's ship, even knocking out one of his men. She used her axe to keep Dagur pinned so Windshear could finish him off. Once she found out Dagur was her brother, after recovering from shock, Heather grabbed her axe and leaped onto her dragon to retreat. When Heather decided to leave Dragon's Edge, a saddened Astrid returned her axe as she departed. Heather kept her axe at hand when facing Astrid when the Berkian, Fishlegs, and the twins were captured by the Dragon Hunters. While not she was only pretending to join them, Heather had to make it look convincing. She used her axe to close Stormfly's cage to seal her and Astrid inside, as well as when the two faced off on deck, which Heather intentionally pretended to lose. Before that, Tuffnut question how Astrid lost a fight to Heather, which she replied, "she had an axe," though Tuff still wasn't convinced. Heather drew her axe when she encountered Astrid on Glacier Island, but soon put it down as the two girls hugged. When Heather confronted Viggo, she pulled out her axe to fight. However, he took advantage of the axe's length to pin her. Heather used her foot to push her weapon out of Viggo hands, then continued to fight the other Hunters. She also used it to open Windshear's cage. When Heather was captured, her axe was taken. It was left outside one of the cages, which Hiccup used to identify where she was. However, Viggo was in the cage instead, using a tarp to cover himself so Hiccup would think it was his friend. After escaping, Heather reclaimed her axe. Trivia * Astrid is deeply impressed with this weapon, even wanting one for herself. * The axe is made out of Windshear's scales, like Heather's armor. ** It is also the second weapon made out of "dragon material." The first being Hiccup's shield. * This axe is the second double-edged weapon seen. The first being Valka's staff. Gallery An All New Heather.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 10 Have Dragon Will Travel, Pt.1 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot292.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 11 Have Dragon Will Travel, Pt.2 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot36.jpg|On Heather's back Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 11 Have Dragon Will Travel, Pt.2 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot112.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 11 Have Dragon Will Travel, Pt.2 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot383.jpg|Astrid holding the axe Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 11 Have Dragon Will Travel, Pt.2 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot384.jpg|Astrid handing the Axe back to Heather edit 1.jpg|Heather confronting Astrid Notes and References }} Category:Objects Category:Weapons